


Dirty

by wanderingsmith



Series: Sam and her boys [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: A chance meeting at the SGC





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

Jack whistled tunelessly as he watched the elevator numbers change. This trip was getting familiar again, and the energy of the SGC was even more fun when it was just in small doses on his way to picking up his lady from her repeated 'temporary' guardianships of the big chair. He'd even managed to be in time to get caught in quarantine a few weeks ago; the excuse to drive Daniel crazy had been *priceless*.

When the doors slid open, he looked over and felt a jolt of recognition that suddenly made him glad he didn't work here every day anymore; as if he needed *another* reason.

"Sir."

Damn.. déjà vu; he'd finally -almost- gotten *Carter* over that word... "Siler."

They stood in silence for a minute, and the visions that kept flashing through Jack's mind were *not* the sort he needed to be having in the SGC. In the end, keeping his eyes on the numbers didn't make the pictures stop so Jack stopped fighting himself and looked the man over, "I have to ask, where did Sam make you crawl to get in quite that state?"

"Air ducts sir, apparently there's some concern about contaminants from past mishaps still being around to cause problems."

Jack had to hand it to the sergeant, he had the best poker face he'd seen since his last Black Ops reunion. If Sam had been that good at hiding emotion.. then another thought made him frown; had *he* been that good at hiding? He shrugged the concern off; she'd obviously seen through him. Come to think of it, hadn't she been reading his mind for years? Yeah. It was all good. Back to the present now, Jack.

He made a face at some of the more disgusting-looking stains, "Well, if what's on you is anything to go by.. not entirely unfounded concerns, I'd say."

"No sir. Very much afraid the next job after I report to the colonel is going to be to scrub them..." The sergeant allowed himself to sigh at that and Jack sympathized; Siler wasn't much younger than the *retired* general.

"..Want me to talk to her? She worked *me* around often enough over the years," he grinned in fond memory, "I figure I owe her.."

Siler couldn't stop the brief grin that broke out, remembering listening to Sam keep her then-commanding officer in line more than once. He swallowed the smirk when he caught the wry look being sent his way by the man who could -officially- be a civilian until hell froze over, but whose previous career and high rank no one would ever mistake. "Thank you sir. Appreciate the thought, but I'm alright. I've crawled through smaller places. Though the part about being soaked to the skin in filthy, soapy, stinking, hot-" He caught his own words and stopped, keeping his reaction to a few blinks. One glance at the general's expression told him he hadn't imagined the unplanned innuendo; and in the SGC no less. Not that they ever saw each other outside some military base or other.

So much for what happened in Atlantis *staying* in Atlantis. He was overdue to get a new fuck-buddy again, wasn't he? Though it was never easy to settle for less than the fun he'd had with Sam; or, now, with the man as red in the face as *he* was getting.

For the rest of the trip, he focused on the remembered disgusting feel of those enclosing metal walls he'd just escaped from, trying to get his head out of the gutter before they encountered anyone.

####

Sam automatically looked up when she heard familiar steps, blinking to keep her expression blank as the two men walked into her borrowed office. The very words were a juxtaposition and she knew it had to be for them too. *Her* office. And the three of *them* in an office... Jack was barely controlling the smirk and she knew what that stiffness in Sly's shoulders meant. But speaking of the sergeant.. "Siler? Was all that from.." She ran her eyes from his dust and unidentifiable filth-filled, uncharacteristically haystack-ed hair, over his grease-smeared jumpsuit, down to even his boots looking ugly and discoloured, torn between work-worry and personal appreciation.

"Yes, ma'am, afraid so." Damn, that barest hint of smirk said he'd caught the intimate appraisal. Sam looked at Jack, suddenly wondering how *he*- But no, of course he didn't object; *he* was *openly* smirking at her, no doubt remembering more than *one* night...

"You know, Walter usually keeps a shit-list that's great for these little jobs."

Getting her own mind back on work, Sam didn't know how to interpret the glance Siler threw at him, or the general's returning smirk, but she agreed with the idea wholeheartedly, "He's right. As a matter of fact there are a few people I'm going to make *sure* make it on your little strike force. Tell Walter I'll see him in a few minutes and to wait before he assigns your team."

"Thank you, ma'am. *Sir*."

She watched him walk away, noticing his resemblance to Jack now that she lived with the man and he'd started to drop the ober-military posture more often. She finally turned curious eyes on her lover, "What was *that* about?" Umm, and how *had* they ended up coming to her office together?

And could she keep swallowing her teasing grin at the thought?

He shrugged, hands in the pockets of his leather coat, "He was going to play big strong man, or else martyr to your banner, by doing it all himself."

She grinned at the tone, thinking that that friendly affection was usually reserved for Daniel and Teal'c, "Feeling protective, Jack?" Considering their discussion the other night, this was an interesting concept indeed.

"What? Siler's always gotten those godawful jobs handed to him," she watched him pull that deliberately casual shrug of his, "He's not a kid anymore either, he deserves to watch someone else do the filthy grunt work."

Sam bit her lip, getting up and walking around her desk and behind him to close the door. A quick check to make sure there was no one in the other room and she stepped up to her now-curious lover, sliding her hands to his nape. She let a loving smile sneak out and whispered, "It's OK to admit you might like him, you know," she kissed the embarrassed, little-boy grin on his lips softly before grinning back, "I won't get jealous of Siler."

"Carter." It was supposed to be a bark, but he was still grinning, and she still held him a few inches from her lips, and he just wasn't good at barking at Samantha these days... So it came out as more of a whine.

When she bit the tip of his nose before stepping back to get her coat, he rolled his eyes at himself; he was so whipped.

So, would reducing her to melting, moaning goo be worth having her know just how 'not jealous of Siler' *he* was?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm going to continue to complain as I get **dragged** into these these risqué things.. I will *always* whine... ;)


End file.
